wyrdysmmzfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Alderé
Joseph Alderé Character Bio Joseph Alderé was born as into an aristocratic family that enjoyed a good deal of power in Rouel. However, his traitorous uncle Richard, who had married into another house, gave a false account of how Joe's father, James, was guilty of treason as he reached his teen years, in order to ruin the Alderés' electoral hopes. As a result, the family lost all its property and titles, with James Alderé jailed. The family managed to survive, becoming a moderately successful mercantile business under the auspices of Joe's elder brother Matthew. Joe doesn't get along with Matthew or his younger brother Joel, as they both believe Richard's account, and blame their father for the family's plight, whereas as Joe is adamant about his father's innocence.He is supported by his sister Margaret, who also believes in his father's innocence. His other sister, Maria, was already married away to another family and escaped the repercussions of the scandal. The real tragedy for Joe was that he could no longer see Estelle Grouard, hisgirlfriend, the high-class daughter of another rival family, and a prospective wife - however, her parents would not let her marry a boy from a fallen family. The split-up was borne gracefully by Estelle, who loved Joe, but knew her family duties. She wrote Joe atouching letter expressing her own regret at the situation, but with her assurance that she still loved Joe. He kept this letter and cherishes it to this day. Lonely and angry, Joe became something of a loner, with his only real friend being the loyal experienced family bodyguard Gerald Fortesque, who taught him how to fight. As soon as he turned sixteen, Joe took a career in the military, as a low-ranking officer. He showed promise, displacing an out-of-favour captain called Titus, who had been demoted due to corruption. Bitter, and desperate for his job back, he attempted to murder Joe, but his plan failed, and Titus was dishonourably discharged and incarcerated, to his lasting fury. Joe has largely forgottent Titus, but Titus holds a lasting grudge, though he has been in no position to act upon it. Eventually, Joe found that he felt uncomfortableas an officer, and instead elected to join a mech pilot knightly order - a career that had long captured his imagination. He proved a capable pilot and has enjoyed success in his new career - though he did not enjoy his success, learning that his old love Estelle had died giving birth to her new husband's son. He continues in his career, but he has been soured by life's hardship, with few friends and something of a bleak outlook. Notes Appearance and personality Joseph is a tall, clean-cut figure, with raven-black, shoulder-length hair, sharp features, and pale green eyes. He considers honesty chief amongst all virtues, and is often disappointed at how little is upheld, even in Rouel. He has little patience for liars or criminals. After losing those who were dearest to him, he prefers to trust and look out for himself, though he is fiercely protective of the few who he does get close to. Family and Friends James Alderé: Joe's father. Once one of Rouel's most powerful nobles and a notable philanthropist, now imprisoned and universally despised for perceived acts of treason. Christine Alderé: Joe's mother. Once a much-loved public figure, now is practically housebound and almost permanently depressed. Matthew Alderé: Joe's elder brother. Is pretty much the head of the household since his father's arrest and has saved the family from oblivion. Believes the stories of his father's acts, and resents him for it, wanting to see him disowned for them. Joel Alderé: Joe's younger brother. A bright young star at his school, destined for great things in the fields of science. United with Matthew in his sentiments for his father. Margaret Alderé: Joe's younger sister. A promising gymnast. Rejects the official family line that Matthew takes, believing fervently in her father's innocence. Gerald Fortesque: A loyal and trusted family bodyguard, armourer, and sergeant. Has been Joe's only true friend other than his sister for all the years his family has been in disgrace, who has stayed loyal to the family no matter what. A jovial figure, who has taught Joe almost everything he knows about swordplay and marksmanship. Skills Joe is an accomplished mech pilot, a veteran in almost all factors of mecha combat, with fast reflexes and keen senses, in addition to being a good shot with a handgun and a capable swordsman. His tall frame, brooding demeanour, and short fuse when dealing with people he doesn't like also mean that he has a knack of making people of little solidarity feel uncomfortable. |} Equipment Armour (A plate chestpiece with mesh limbs. Its badge bears the Alderé coat of arms, despite the harsh glances it might draw.) {1.2 kg} Rapier (Hello. My name is Joseph Alderé. You betrayed my father. Prepare to die.) {0.75 kg} Automag X5 (Your move, creep.) {1.5 kg} Goggles (They do nothing! They look cool though.) {0 kg} Carryall (For carrying swag) {0.1 kg} Communicator (Message from Starfleet, captain. Basically just a mobile phone.) {0.1 kg} Rope (You want it? Never be without it.) {1 kg} Canteen (Never go thirsty) {0.5 kg} {Total Weight: 5.15 kg} Category:Characters Category:Player Characters